The Legend of Slumber Parties
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: After OoT takes place, Link gets bored. Zelda gives him back the Ocarina which he uses to bring other generations over to have a slumber party! Girls invited! Major spoilers, slight crossover with ToS Tales of Symphonia No yaois between Links.


-The Legend of Slumber Parties-

Me: …Hey, you guys?

All Muses: What is it _now_?

Me: Hehe… I was thinking… What would happen if Link from OoT got bored and wanted to have a slumber party?

Rayman: …Good idea! Don't write it!

Me: Oh yes I am:) Hehehe… This will be a party to remember!

Lloyd: _No._ N-O, NO.

Me: Wow! You can spell two letter words! XD

Lloyd: Hrmph! Well, I can spell that, too! T-W-O L-E…T-T-ER… W-O-R-D-S! HAH!!!

Me: …And I thought he was dumb…

Lloyd: HEY!!!

Me: Anyways… My sis said since this is a Zelda fic, so I must have a Zelda muse. So what better muse than the main character?

Lloyd: NO-! (Covers mouth)

Me: …Oh? Do you have a _grudge_ on Link?

Lloyd: …Not saying anything…

Me: You just said 'anything' XD

Lloyd: …I hate you.

Me: I know you do. Shut up and behave.

Link: …Wow… Nice furniture…

Lloyd: YOU!!!

Link: YOU!!! BAKA OTOKO!!!

Lloyd: …What did he say?

Me: He said stupid boy XD

Lloyd: WHY YOU-!

Me: Ehe… Let's start the party before they duke it out, eh? I own nothing, besides this fic! No plagiarism!

* * *

-Chapter One: The Devious Plot-

Bored. That was the only thing Link could think of, how bored he was. The first month was… ok… Link had taken Zelda to special spots that only he could venture to. He showed her Epona (Who surprisingly let Zelda pet her), took her to the most romantic spot outside of Zora's domain… etcetera… But now there was no one to bug, no one to fight, no one to make fun of, no one to go out with…

Yep, Link's life was getting pretty dull. Until…

"Link! LIIIIINK!!!" Zelda shouted as she ran up to the hero's house accompanied by two guards of course. Link poked his head out the window.

"What is it, Zelda?" He asked, staring queerly into the blue dot she held in her hands that waved up and down.

"You'll never believe this! Remember when you said the older me kept the Ocarina of Time?" Zelda giggled. "Well, it fell from the sky in a time portal! I don't know how or why!" Link gasped and pulled his head back in the window and ran outside, jumping over the ladder as he did so.

"Really?!" Link gaped wide-eyed at his long lost Ocarina.

"Yes. And I think you should continue to protect it." Zelda nodded as she held out the Ocarina.

"THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH, ZELDA!!!" Link chirped as he gently took the Ocarina from Zelda's hands and whirled around.

"You're welcome." Zelda nodded. "If there's anything you need from me, just ask." She turned with her body guards and headed back to the castle.

"Oh man, my old Ocarina!" Link chirped as he held the instrument in the light. "Though… How would this cure my boredom…? I KNOW!!!" He brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played the Prelude to Light and hurried into the chamber which held the Master Sword. "Oh, man, this is gonna be great if it works…" Link snickered. He played the Song of Healing and quickly pulled out the Master sword. When the light subsided, the Link from Majora's Mask stood next to him, gaping at his 'clone'.

"WHOA!!! What the-? You-?" Majora's Mask Link gaped. "...You're…?

"Listen. I'm bored." Link frowned. "I'm getting all the other Link guys over here for a slumber party."

"…And how are you going to do that…?" MM Link asked.

"By playing the Ocarina and taking out and putting back the Master Sword over and over." Link smirked.

"Hmm… I think I get it… Ok, fire away!" MM Link cheered.

Many songs and sword drawings later…

"So… Here's what we've got… HEY, YOU GUYS!" Link shouted. "I'm going to take roll call for everyone who I invited over, ok? Majora's Mask!"

"Here!" Came the simple reply.

"Twilight Princess Link!"

"Here!"

"Midna and Tatl!"

"Here!"

"…Navi…" Link muttered as he stared on the sheet.

"H- Here!" Navi shouted, huffing as she flew quickly over to her partner.

"NAVI!!!" Link cried as he hugged the fairy. The rest of the Links 'awwwed'.

"O… Ok…" Link sniffed as he held up the list, still holding Navi. "Umm… Red, Blue, and Purple Link!"

"Here!"

"Wind Waker Link!"

"Here!"

"Oracle of Ages Link!"

"Here!"

"Dark Link!"

"Here!"

"…Wait a minute… Why did we bring a villain to the party?" TP Link asked.

"I feel for him, seriously." Older Link frowned. "And he's promised not to cause anymore trouble."

"As have I." Vaati nodded. (Those of you wondering, it's Minish Cap Vaati.)

"Ok… So where did we leave off?" Link asked. "Ok… Vaati's here… Minish cap Link!"

"Here!"

"Older me!" Link smirked. His older self smiled and waved his hand in the air.

"And last but not least… umm… Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Link stared intently at the list, trying to decipher the last name written on the list. "It… Umm… Can someone help me?" Immediately TP Link ran up to help the confused child.

"Hrm… That's an odd name… It's pronounced… Hey! It's Lloyd!" TP Link chirped.

Older Link instinctively balled his fists. Let's just say… the two didn't have the best relationship. They worked it out a little, but nothing lasts forever.

"Umm… Yo, Older me? Are you ok?" Link frowned.

"Perfectly fine…" Older Link muttered and stared at the floor.

"…Well… ok… I guess we'll get him here… somehow…" Link muttered. "Erm… Anyone know some songs related to him?"

The Links mumbled amongst themselves, not a one peering up. However, Older Link was battling himself. _I really hate that kid's guts… Man… But on the bright side…_ His mind hatched a devious plot. _Yes… Oh boy, this slumber party will be FUN._

* * *

Me: Dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Oh noes, party crashing time!

Lloyd and Link: I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO TO A SLEEP OVER WITH _HIM_!!!

Kratos: …Of _course_… She can't write one story without my son in it, can she?

Me: Yes I can! PMDT doesn't have Lloyd in it!

Kratos: Well, that's one. Name another.

Me: Ah… Um… Er…

Rayman: Hah! You have Lloyd in almost every story! I knew it!

Link: Knew what?

Rayman: SHE'S A LLOYD FANGIRL!!!

All Muses: GASP!!!

Me: Oh, come on! Wasn't it OBVIOUS?!

Lloyd: Umm… Well-

Link: It wasn't obvious to you because you're a dumba(censored).

Lloyd: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!

Me: …End this before they kill each other?

Kratos: …Please do.

Me: REVIEW!!! I LIVE OFF THEM!!! MEH- HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


End file.
